Something More Beautiful
by LorMenari
Summary: Casey wants something more beautiful. So does Derek. A cute one-shot! DASEY!


**So, this is a one-shot inspired by songs. I like how it turned out...don't worry I'm still working on my other story...but I'm having writers block, so I'm hoping this helped me...I think so...anyways...enjoy!!**

* * *

Fighting was always a must with Derek and Casey. It's how it had been for quite some time. But now, Derek wanted them to be friends. He couldn't help but want to be close to her at all times. But, he knew she was too good for him. At least when it came to being his girlfriend. Come on, she wasn't good enough for any guy.

There were many reasons why, but Derek didn't feel like thinking about them. He hated to think, almost as much as he hated to let his feelings show.

But, Casey brought out something new in him. She was very special. She was the kind of girl who knew everything about etiquette, Mary Antoinette, and Khrushchev (whoever that was...he heard Casey says his name before though.) And when Casey spoke, she sounded like royalty. She sounded like she was better than everyone else, but didn't know it. When she spoke, it was music to Derek's ears.

He had to fight with her. How else would he hide his feelings? How would she respond to something like this? Her own step-brother likes her.

"So, Case, friends?"

"Of course, Derek."

He didn't know what he should do. But, he didn't want to spark any feelings, so he reached out and his hand and watched her put her hand in his. God, did it feel good to have it there. It felt like their hands fit perfectly.

(Inspired by "Killer Queen" by Queen)

- - - - -

Casey and Derek were always fighting. They had since they had been forced to live together when there parents married. But lately, Derek and Casey had settled in a calm truce. And Derek wanted them to be friends.

Casey wanted something else. Sure, being friends with Derek would be better than constant bickering, she knew. But, she couldn't help but be disappointed. There were a few reasons she fought with Derek: 1. He really made her angry, 2. He looked so cute when he was getting worked up, 3. She could be close to him, and 4. she wanted him. She wanted him like no one she has ever wanted before. She couldn't say she was in love, because she wasn't sure. But she could definitely say she was in like. Or maybe something stronger than like but less than love. If there was such a thing. Casey wasn't sure if there was, but she was sure of her feelings.

"So, Case, friends?"

"Of course, Derek."

He then reached out to shake her hand and as she placed her hand in his, her heart cracked slightly. Just cracked because she knew this wasn't over. Friends was just a beginning.

(Inspired by "Something More Beautiful" by P.Y.T.)

- - - - -

The friends thing wasn't working for Derek. He loved being close to Casey, but he was so in love with her. She made him change his ways. He stopped sneaking out and messing around with all the girls. He wanted to be better for her. But, it seemed like she didn't realize it. She didn't know all the things he was doing to prove he could be the one for her. He was in deep. One day, he didn't see her until it was late, and his whole day was messed up. Nothing went right for him. Another time, he had to babysit Marti while Casey went to practice for the musical she was in. The whole time he couldn't have fun with his little sister because Casey was on his brain. He decided he needed to go out. So, he called up some random blond and went out. But the whole time he thought of Casey. He even almost called her

Casey. Good thing her name was Kaylie. He didn't know what he was going to do. These feelings for Casey were getting worse and worse as they became closer.

"Case?"

"Yeah Derek?"

Casey and Derek were studying in her room. Yes, studying. It was another thing he had changed in his life because of her.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm lucky you are my friend."

"Thanks Derek. I'm glad you're my friend too."

There was never a time that Derek hated the word "friend" more than he did at that moment.

(Inspired by "U Got It Bad" by Usher)

- - - - -

The friends thing had been going great. At least for her. She hoped he thought so too. They hung out a lot more and were actually getting along. But Casey still hoped that maybe one day things would go further than friends. That he would love her as much as she loved him. She thought about begging him to love her as much as she loved him on many occasions, but she never did it. She wasn't the kind to beg. She thought of how great their love would be. Of how true to the relationship she would be. But, she didn't want Derek to freak out, so she was happy being friends.

"Case?"

"Yeah Derek?" Casey couldn't believe that Derek was actually studying for once. But she was very proud of him.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm lucky you are my friend."

"Thanks Derek. I'm glad you're my friend too."

(Inspired by "Love Me Do" by the Beatles)

- - - - -

He looked at her as she looked at him. He was constantly thinking about her. But he knew that she hadn't figured out how crazy he was for her. She was there for him. Her laugh was contagious. She laughed, he laughed and pretty soon they didn't know what they were laughing about anymore. He decided he wanted to take her ice skating. He knew that she had never been and since he was a hockey player, it would be perfect for him to teach her.

So, there they were, on the ice. Casey's face was red from the cold and she looked beautiful. Casey was a very graceful dancer, but she was clumsy on ice. She reached over and grabbed his hand to make sure she didn't fall. Her hand in his made him start to think about a future with her. Together forever.

"Careful Space Case. I don't think Dad and Nora would be too happy if you came home hurt," and he took her in his arms to help her skate the rest of the time they were there.

(Inspired by "I'm Crazy for This Girl" by Evan and Jaron)

- - - - -

She knew that he knew all the girls thought he was amazing. He was beautiful. She hoped that in the end, it would be her he chose, but she also knew that if that wasn't what he wanted, she would be okay. Because all she wanted was for him to be happy.

But, today, Derek has found another way to make her day better. He wanted to take her ice skating since she's never been. So, they went to the ice. Man, was Casey embarrassed. There was Derek, looking like an ice god and skating just as good as one and then there was her. She was tripping and falling all over the place. And even though all the girls there were looking at him, all he could look at was her. She kept hoping that her mind was good enough to remember this day. Because even though she was awful at skating, it was perfect. Not thinking, she reached over and grabbed Derek's hand to keep her balance. She hoped he wouldn't freak out.

"Careful Space Case. I don't think Dad and Nora would be too happy if you came home hurt," but it was really hard to talk to him because he was currently taking her breath away. At that very moment, he pulled her into his arms to skate.

(Inspired by "Stay Beautiful" by Taylor Swift)

- - - - -

Derek hadn't looked at another girl in four months. Casey was all he could think about. He knew she wasn't like any other girl he liked. For one, he didn't just like her. Another, her soul was beautiful. She was sweet and nice and gorgeous. Her smile captured his breath and made him sigh in content. He wanted her so bad. He just had to tell her.

"Derek...I have to tell you something," she looked up at him from the magazine they had been looking at.

"Okay Case. Shoot," he really wanted tell her, but he decided to let her go first.

"I think, no I know..."

"You're babbling..."

"I have feelings for you."

He definitely did not see that coming.

(Inspired by "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney)

- - - - -

They had become friends four months ago. Four great but exhausting months. Casey didn't know how she was going to only be his friend for much longer. She wanted to tell him so bad, but was very afraid of how he was going to react. So, she just decided to let him know.

"Derek...I have to tell you something," the two of them were sitting on Derek's bed, reading a magazine.

"Okay Case. Shoot."

"I think, no I know..."

"You're babbling..."

"I have feelings for you."

(Inspired by "I Should Tell You" from the RENT soundtrack)

- - - - -

Three perfect weeks. That's how long they had been together so far. It was wonderful. It was everything he could have ever wanted. But he still had not kissed her. If she was any other girl, it would have been a matter of hours. But, she wasn't any other girl. She was the greatest thing ever. He wanted the first kiss to be great.

They were on a date at Smelly Nelly's when Casey began to look thoughtful.

"Derek, if I told you I thought we were meant to be, what would you say?" she looked so cute worrying about them.

"I'd say you should stop thinking."

"What?" when he saw the face she made, he knew she misunderstood him.

"Because, we are meant to be. There's no thinking involved."

"That has to be the sweetest thing ever."

"Aw, Case, don't get all mushy," he teased her, "come on, let's go."

He pulled her out of the building after leaving money on the table. They headed to his favorite spot, the park. It was night and he loved looking at the stars. He felt like he could fly looking at them, and he wanted Casey to fly with him. They walked around a bit, but then found their way to a spot on the grass where they could look at the stars.

She looked so beautiful staring into the night sky, that he knew this was his moment. He had to kiss her.

He could tell he made the right choice by the look on her face.

"Case, this is the greatest love of all. Just letting you know."

And her smile told him she felt the same way.

(Inspired by "Come Fly With Me" by Frank Sinatra)

- - - - -

It had been three weeks since the day she told him how she felt. They were closer than ever. But they still hadn't kissed. This bothered Casey a lot. Derek wasn't the type of guy to not kiss a girl for three weeks. So, it was up to her to let him know how she was feeling.

They were eating at Smelly Nelly's when Casey brought the situation up.

"Derek, if I told you I thought we were meant to be, what would you say?"

"I'd say you should stop thinking."

"What?" a look of hurt spread across Casey's face.

"Because, we are meant to be. There's no thinking involved."

Casey beamed at him, "That has to be the sweetest thing ever."

"Aw, Case, don't get all mushy," he teased her, "come on, let's go."

They left Smelly Nelly's and headed to the local park. They walked around holding hands. It was dark, and the stars were out, so they sat down on the grass to look at them.

And then, he kissed her. It was the most magical kiss ever. It was the kind of kiss that people search for. It was the kind of moment that people waited for.

"Case, this is the greatest love of all. Just letting you know."

(Inspired by "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson)

- - - - -

He hated walking to his car and leaving Casey. He hated driving out of the driveway.

Here he was, laying in a dorm room at the University of New York. This camp was the greatest and worst thing ever. She was always on his mind. He dreamed of her at night. The miles between them closed as he closed his eyes and saw her.

Some guy on his new team was complaining that life was overrated. But, he knew that it wasn't. He had Casey and he knew his life was going to get better because of her.

Finally, he got to use the phone. It rang twice before he heard her beautiful voice.

"Hello?"

"Babe. I miss you," he almost started crying as he said that.

"Derek!" he could tell she missed him as much as he missed her by the sound of her voice.

"I can't talk long. Just wanted to say I love you. See you in a week," he said, hating that he would have to hang up on her in a few seconds.

"I love you too."

(Inspired by "Here Without You" by Three Doors Down)

- - - - -

Derek was gone. It was the summer after graduation, and he would be gone for one month at a hockey camp. He had gotten a scholarship at the University of Toronto, and now the team had to leave. The camp was held in New York. Not only was it far, but it was in another country.

Casey remembered the time when she would have been happy for Derek to be gone. But, now she was alone. Well, not really alone, but without Derek. She could remember him walking to his car to leave. She counted his steps. This was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She missed his face, his laugh, his voice. She missed him.

She loved him. Everything she did reminded her of Derek. She was going to wash some of his clothes, but kept an old shirt because it smelt like him. She would sleep in it every night. She needed him so bad. They were meant for each other. She knew that and that was what was keeping her going. She knew it was going to be hard for him to call her when he was gone. But, he had promised her at least one phone call. After three weeks of complete sadness had gone by, she was surprised and happy to have her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Babe. I miss you."

"Derek!"

"I can't talk long. Just wanted to say I love you. See you in a week."

"I love you too."

(Inspired by "When You're Gone" by Avirl Lavigne.)

- - - - -

It was their third year in college. Casey and Derek's relationship was better than ever. They did everything together. They went on vacation together, they studied together, they even lived together!

But, Derek was ready to find out how forever felt. It was the one thing he hadn't done. So, he started saving until he could buy a diamond. They were home for Christmas vacation, and it just felt like the right timing. So, as they got to the front steps of their family's home, he got down on one knee.

"Casey, I love you. Will you marry me?" he prayed that she would say yes.

(Inspired by "How Forever Feels" by Kenny Chesney)

- - - - -

Casey knew that they were soul mates. She could just tell by the way her hand fit perfectly in his. There was nothing about them that didn't fit. The way he looked at her, it was love. He could give her one kiss and she just knew that they were made for each other.

She knew that this love was forever. But, she started getting curious when Derek started to act sneaky. What was he hiding? She decided to brush it off for now.

It was Christmas vacation and they were going to their parent's house. They arrived at the steps and Derek pulled on her hand and got down on one knee. Casey sucked her breath in.

"Casey, I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a diamond ring.

She did not expect this. But, she knew exactly what to say. Well, her brain didn't, but her heart did.

"I was made to love you. Of course Derek," she said as she began to cry with happiness.

(Inspired by "I Was Made To Love You" by K-otic)

- - - - -

It was their wedding day. He was at the alter as he saw Dennis walk Casey down the aisle. He whispered to the preacher how beautiful she looks.

His vows began to spin in his head, he hoped he could remember them right. He lifted her veil and saw a smiling, beautiful Casey. She was his angel.

And he got lost in that moment. He was looking into the eyes of his one true love. He was watching his dreams come true.

He said his vows as Casey began to cry. She said her vows back and he almost started to cry. Then the preacher asked Jesus to bless their life together. He was holding on to her hand tightly. He didn't want to let go of her. She was finally going to be his forever.

"Do you, Casey McDonald, take this man, Derek Venturi, to be your lawful husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, from this day forth as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Casey. And no two words were ever as sweet to Derek.

"And, do you, Derek Venturi, take this woman, Casey McDonald, to be your lawful wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, from this day forth as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said, staring into the eyes of the woman he was in love with.

(Inspired by "Lost in This Moment" by Big and Rich)

- - - - -

It was her wedding day. The happiest day of her life. And she was marrying Derek. Her father led her to the beginning of the aisle and she looked up and saw Derek waiting for her at the alter.

Before she knew it, she was right there beside him. He lifted her veil and he was looking into her eyes. She knew this was the right thing to do. She loved him with all her heart.

He began to say his vows and she said hers. But what got her the most was the looks he gave her when he wasn't even saying anything. The looks were of pure love.

They bowed their heads as the preacher asked Jesus to bless their marriage. He held her hand like he didn't want to let go. And by that simple touch, she knew that he would be there to catch her if she fell.

"Do you, Casey McDonald, take this man, Derek Venturi, to be your lawful husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, from this day forth as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Casey. As she said this, she looked at Derek. The look in his eye was telling her that he would never leave her.

"And, do you, Derek Venturi, take this woman, Casey McDonald, to be your lawful wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, from this day forth as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Derek said. And Casey beamed up at him.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Derek leaned down and kissed his wife, Casey Venturi.

And they lived happily every after.

(Inspired by "When You Say Nothing At All" by Alison Krauss)

* * *

**I was at a wedding this weekend, and they had this carpet laid out on the aisle and it said "And they lived happily ever after" on it and I just love it!!**

**Anyways, review and let me know what ya think! Thanks :D**


End file.
